


The Mistaken Prostitute

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, Kidnapped! Jared, M/M, Mafia Boss! Jensen, Master/Slave, Misunderstandings, Prostitution, Violence, not much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was kidnapped by strangers and taken to another country. Not only was he mistaken for a prostitute but he also was forced to be a slave for Jensen, the Italian Boss, who was happy to have a new pet to play with.</p><p>(This will be put on hiatus for a while)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Slutty

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I got into J2 fics, which I never thought I would ship real people but now I love it (only them). So hope you like it!

Jared whimpered as he was pushed from behind, he was blindfolded and gagged. He had no idea where he was going or why he had been taken? Jared was good boy, he just finished his classes in college and said goodbye to his friends; not even aware that he was being followed.

His family wasn't rich and Jared had no enemies, he was the friendliest guy anyone could get along with. This made no sense. When a gun was placed on his back and hearing an order to 'not make a sound or you'll die', Jared had no choice but to oblige. Entering inside a vehicle, Jared was immediately knocked out.

When he woke up, his head throbbed and his hands were tied up. Jared screamed for help, but no one heard him. He was in a room filled with craters and empty boxes; Jared's eyes widened as he tried to read a box. It wasn't even English, it was Italian. Anxiety washed over Jared at the thought that he wasn't even in U.S. anymore. No, he was shipped to Italy. No way... This couldn't be happening.

One minute he was in Texas and the next in Italy, maybe this was a prank. A joke. His best friend, Chad, had to be behind this cruel joke. Only problem... Chad didn't know shit about Italian language.

The door swung open, bringing Jared's attention. Two strong looking guys entered the room, both wore fine dark suits and brown hats. Oh shit... They were in a mafia. Jared never in his life screwed with people, especially not the mafia. This had to be a mistake.

"Hello, boy," the blue eyed man, Misha, said. "Me and my pal here, Matt-" he pointed to the man beside him, "have decided that you're the perfect toy for our boss."

 _Toy?_ Jared mentally exclaimed.

Matt spoke up next, "Look kid, I'm going to be straight up with you. Do as the boss says and you'll be treated like a prince, but disobey him and you're going to suffer a lot. Wouldn't want to tell you with what happened to the last guy that disobeyed him?"

Jared gulped.

"We're in charge of bringing fine prostitutes to him," Misha added. "You'll be a good collection to him until he gets another, of course. Wonder how long you'll last?" Most only lasted for a few weeks to a month, no one ever knew what happened to them after that. But Jared could take a good guess.

The word 'prostitutes' echoed in Jared's mind, he didn't even realize that he shouted, "I'M NOT A PROSTITUTE!" That made Misha and Matt gaped in horror, suddenly looking pale and even nauseated.

"You're not?" Misha nervously asked.

"NO! I'm a college student," Jared stated, hoping that they would let him go.

"Then why are you wearing slutty clothes?" Matted eyed Jared's clothes, slightly skeptic by the boy's statement. Jared was wearing a ripped loose shirt and skinny jeans that wrapped around his body tightly.

Jared blushed, but nevertheless he answered, "I lost a bet to my best friend, okay? And it's not slutty!"

Misha frowned and grabbed Matt's elbow to pull him away. "Shit. I think we fucked up!" Misha whispered harshly.

Matt smacked him across his chest, "Why is there a 'we' in us? You're the one who said he was perfect! Son of bitch..." Matt deflated, "Fine. We both fucked up. What do we do now?" Misha was basically his best friend and he would hate to see him get in trouble alone.

"This guy has friends, a family, a life! That's why we get prostitutes, you idiot! They're never missed and have no one to care for them, hell, even the cops don't give a damn if they went missing. One less whore off the street."

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Matt cussed and paced around the room. "We already told the boss- Fuck! Maybe we can find another one in less than a few hours?" Jared sighed in relief, these assholes just made a mistake. A huge one. But now they would release Jared and he could finally go home-

"Can't," Misha declared as he pulled out his cellphone from his coat pocket. "This boss is here... He's outside." Matt bit his lips, knowing that he couldn't tell their boss the truth. There was no way out of this.

Jared abruptly stood up and shouted, "No! Please get me out of here! This was a mistake-" Misha covered mouth with his hand, trying to calm him down. Although, Jared's height and size gave him an advantage as he kneed Misha in the stomach. Quickly he dashed towards the door, Matt got in his way and was ready to stop him.

Narrowing his eyes, Jared raised his bounded hands and swung them. Hitting Matt across the face- Ouch- that had to hurt. Smirking, Jared fled the room before the two men could get back up. Along the way Jared twisted his hands to see if he could loosen them up, but it wouldn't budge.

He heard shouting from behind, causing Jared to pick up the pace. He stopped at the end of the hall, not sure whether to take the right or left side. Going with his gut Jared took the right and continued running. The area looked similar to a warehouse and all the windows were boarded up, barely having light filtered through the halls.

"C'mon, get off already!" Jared bit the rope with his teeth. Those bastards tied it real hard, he needed a knife to cut it.

A door at the end of the hall made Jared smiled. He could finally escape from this nightmare. Just as he twisted the doorknob, he opened the door and bright light made Jared squint. It had been hours since he had seen sun.

Before he could step foot outside a group of mafia was right in front of him. The thing that scared Jared the most was that they were all carrying weapons and all pointing to him. Fuck. Suddenly he felt someone harshly pushed him back from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, Jared stood frozen at the sight of Misha and Matt. Double fuck.

"Boss... You're early," Matt uttered.

Twirling his head back to the direction of the group. Jared wondered: which one was the Boss? Then he witnessed the lackeys moving aside as someone with a dark grey bowling hat. The only one that was different from the other members. So, he was the boss...

"What's the meaning of this?" the boss, Jensen, said as he walked towards them.

Jared wanted to run again, but Misha's warning from behind told him to remain still. He whispered, "Run and you'll die." Jared had no choice but to stay put.

"Boss, this prostitute is no good to you," Misha claimed. "He's an addict and it isn't what you enjoy." Now Jared understood what was going on. Misha was trying to help him. They were trying to fix their mistake.

Misha discreetly nudged Matt in the ribs, hinting him to say something. "Y-Yeah!" Matt exclaimed, "He's not good. But we'll happily get rid of him and get you another one ASAP." He grabbed Jared by his elbow to pull him near them.

Jensen paused and gazed at Jared up and down. Almost debating. "No." Jared's mind panicked, he couldn't breathe properly as his oxygen suddenly left his system. What did he mean by no?

"I like his eyes. Never seen that shade before, and also the fact that's he's taller than me peaks my interest. Well done, fellas. He will certainly be very useful to me," Jensen smirked as he touched Jared's face.

Jared flinched on contact, his whole body was trembling with fear. Yet up close he could fully see Jensen, the way his green eyes widened as he inspected Jared. Almost ready to devour him like some predator.

"Thanks boss..." Both Misha and Matt said in defeat. Once Jensen liked something, there was no way to get him out of it. And right now he really was enjoying Jared.


	2. First Time Hurts Like A Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on how this will go now... I love dark and twisted stories (angst) but with a happy ending. Why do you guys thing? I don't mind romance either, but you know... Care to give your opinion? I love to know.

Not only was Jared mistaken for a prostitute but he was also being called a drug addict now. Seriously? Like Jared was dumb enough to do such stupid stuff. So it was ironic that at the moment he was being offered heroin. The sight of the needle was enough to scare him to his wits.

"Here. It'll make you feel more comfortable." Jensen placed the drugs in front of him, and then he smirked, "You can get more if you're willing to do me favors." Jared's blood drained from his face- almost pale- as his mouth hanged in horror.

"Uh, I'm good. I don't want any drugs," Jared declared, narrowing his eyes as he saw Jensen moved. He had to keep his guard up from _anything_ that could happen. But, right now Jared was at disadvantage, he had no clue where he specifically was. Currently, they were in an unknown apartment, probably one of Jensen's hideouts.

Jared, of course, was forced to go with him. Although, before he set into the vehicle, Misha secretly told him that he would find a way to help him out.

Now wasn't that reassuring.

"Interesting? Never had I had a drug addict that refused my offering," Jensen mused. No anger was present, but pure astonishment. "Tell me about yourself, Jared." When he said his name, Jared couldn't help but shiver... and not in a good way. His accent was definitely different from what Jared was used to.

Opening his mouth, Jared quickly shut it, remembering Misha and Matt arguing that they only kidnapped prostitutes. So if he told Jensen the truth, would he kill Jared? No one was supposed to know who Jensen was, his face was always a mystery to the world. Yet, Jared- a college student- knew now how he looked like. Yup. He was a dead man.

"I-" Jared paused, trying to think of a believable lie. "I work in the streets... every day to make sure I survive." Jared could just here Chad laughing at his face, saying 'fucking really, Jared, that's all you got!' If he ever saw Chad again, Jared would bitch at him, and then, hug and cry on him. How he missed his best friend?

"How many clients do you get a week?" Jensen asked. Sitting beside Jared on the couch, which was a love seat to his dismay. Jared scooted away as he rested his hands on his lap. The tension was killing him.

"Twelve?" It came out more as a question to himself, but Jensen seemed amused by his answer.

"How much do you charge? That's very low clients for your line of work?" Suspiciousness lingered in his tone, Jared had to think of something better to say or he was fucked.

"One grand," Jared lied. _Who in the world would pay one grand for a prostitute?_ Jared thought as he shook his head in disbelief.

Thankfully, Jensen bought it. "You must be really good then?" He slid his hand up to Jared's thigh. "Care to show me a few tricks-" Now his hand was dangerously close to Jared's groin.

Jared freaked out by the sudden touch as he jumped off the couch. "W-Whoa- This is new to me!" This was no lie, Jared hadn't had sex with a male before. Sure, he made out with some guys in the past, but that was it. He had only slept with girls.

"What do you mean?" Jensen raised his eyebrow in question. He watched Jared carefully, slightly annoyed that he wasn't accepting his advances. No one would dare refuse the Boss, he was extremely handsome and not to mention charming with anyone, including hookers. Yet, this guy that was sprawled on the floor was refusing him.

"I only had female clients before so..." Jared stammered.

Jensen chuckled, causing Jared to blush by his own embarrassment. "You're telling me that not once has a male client came onto you?"

"No! Never," he informed. Jared needed to change the subject or else Jensen would figure out the truth. "What about you? Tell me about yourself... sir." He still had no idea what to call him, Jared only heard everyone calling him 'Boss.' But there was no way Jared was calling him Boss, he had pride. Jared hoped that he could tell him his name, at least.

"Please call me Jensen. Sir is too formal." Upon hearing the name Jensen, Jared's jaws dropped. No way... He heard of that name before: Jensen the Mafia Boss in Italy. The most wanted criminal in US. Jared was so fucked. He knew what Jensen was capable of: drug smuggling, multiple deaths, kidnapping and torturing people. That was it, he was a goner. Long live Jared.

 _So this is how he looks like,_ Jared thought as he gawked at him. In the news they had only mention his name but never once shown a picture of Jensen. Jared assumed it would be a buff, tattoo criminal- couldn't believe he was stereotyping- but no, that wasn't the case. Jensen seemed intelligent and one hundred percent sane, also incredibly good looking, not that Jared would say that out-loud.

Jensen's voice brought back Jared from his embarrassing thoughts. "I like to torture people who mess with me." Why did that sound like a warning? "I do, however, enjoy beach walking and having to swim in a pool. What else? Oh yeah. My parents were one of the wealthiest people in Italy so once they past I got everything. I got into this business because my life felt like it was missing something, but now it's amazing. Having respect, power, and obedience. What more can you ask for?"

"Sounds... spectacular-" Jared was suddenly pinned down to the floor, his throat was being crushed by Jensen's hand. Jared could feel his air pipes closing as Jensen put more pressure. Jared squirmed and attempted to pry off the older man's hand.

"Who are you?" Jensen abruptly questioned. "You're no whore!" Jared was turning red from lack of no air. For an odd reason he was hearing Chad in his head: 'don't be someone's bitch.' Using his strength he flipped them around, now Jared was the one holding Jensen down.

"I'm not a prostitute!" Jared hissed. He was furious when everyone kept calling him that. "My name is Jared and I was kidnapped by mistake!" he said truthfully, then tensed when Jensen punched him on his jaw, the action made Jared fall back.

Jensen again hit him as he got back on his feet. Jared winced when his cheek collided with the floor. Fuck that hurt. Jensen was smaller than him, but he knew how to fight like a pro. What did he expect? Jensen was a crime lord after all.

Jared was pushed to his back, a groan escaped his lips as Jensen sat on his thighs, basically straddling him. "No wonder you said no to the heroin." Jared's eyes widened as he saw the shot that Jensen was holding. Oh no...

"Jensen, please! I'll do anything! Just don't inject me with that stuff!" He thrashed underneath him. "I've never done drugs in my life!" His eyes began to water; screw pride, this was serious. Jared knew that once that drug goes into his vein, there was no turning back. He would forever be addicted to it. He had friends that were hardcore into: crack, cocaine, meth, and heroin. It was not a pretty sight.

He remembered Chad telling him to never do drugs or date a fucking crazy addict. He even told Jared that he dated a chick that did crack and she would do anything while she was high. Chad had fun with her for a few days before dumping her. Yeah, Chad didn't need an addict around.

"Please!" Jared cried out.

Jensen smirked, holding the needle dangerously close to Jared. "Wonder how you'll be once this hits your system? First time is a bitch." He lightly ran the needle across his forearm, not hard enough to inject, but enough to scratch Jared. "Maybe then, you'll beg like a whore for more."

Jared eyed the needle, a few droplets fell onto his skin as Jensen purposely pressed the shot. "Fine... You win- Do it." Jared shut his eyes and turned his head to the side, there was no way out of this. He wouldn't fight it... he would rather get over it than struggle.

"You rather take it than fight?" Jensen tilted his head in confusion. Huh? Jared was full of surprises.

"Y-Yes. Why fight it if you're going to force me? Either way, you are going to kill me or make me your personal slave. There's no way out of this." He didn't open his eyes as he talked. "This was just a mistake from your lackeys, who mistook me for a prostitute."

The statement made Jensen halt his movements. "What- You're telling me that my men fucked up? Who were they?" This was new to him, Jensen hated when his men messed up, and if they did, a punishment was an order. "Tell me, so I can punish them!"

There was no way he was going snitch on Matt and Misha, Jared was certain- and desperate- that they would be the only ones to help him out. They were no use to him if they were dead. Jared would keep his mouth shut on this one, even preparing for any torture that would come for him later.

Jared pushed Jensen across his chest. "Get off!" He crawled before getting up, looking around he sees a door and sprinted towards it. Jared grabbed the doorknob and twisted the knob, rapidly. Just before opening the door a few inches, Jared felt a sharp sting on his arm.

"What the- fuck-" Jared staggered, his eyes landed on the needle that no longer had any fluid. Jensen pulled out the needle from his arm as he closed the door with a loud slam.

Jared panicked. "N-no..." Everything was getting blurry and his head began to ache. Was he already getting the effect of the drug? Jared leaned against the wall as he couldn't see properly anymore. He stared at Jensen, which was weird because now he was seeing three of him. And his heart was racing so fact that it might burst out of Jared's chest.

Everything was too much for Jared and before he knew it, he fell forward. Jensen caught him easily, with a malicious smile making his way on his face. Jared couldn't understand what Jensen was saying as he was engulfed in darkness. The pain was too much to bare.

"We're going to have fun, _Jared_." Then before Jared knew it, he went limp in Jensen's arms.


	3. First Option

The first thing Jared saw was that he was in a small room, which looked like medical room. Wincing as he sat up, Jared blinked from his sudden trance-like state. God, he felt like shit. He had the worse headache ever, it was if he had a hangover. Did he hang out with Chad last night?

Wait- No... All the memories with Jensen earlier hit him like a brick wall. Jensen injected him with a drug- Jared removed the sheet that was covering him and eyed his arm. "It's there-" Jared lowered his eyes in shame as he witnessed his bruised forearm. A tiny red spot stood in place, where the needle stabbed him, in a way it was mocking Jared.

He was so preoccupied with his arm that he didn't see the door opening. "Hey, kid," Misha said, nervously.

Jared gritted his teeth in anger and then glared at Misha. "This is all your fault!" he hissed, and attempted to get up but groaned as his whole body twinged. "Ow- Damn it-" Jared used his elbow to support himself as he rested on his side. His body was hurting.

"You shouldn't move, kid. Your body had a bad reaction to the drug and-" Misha stopped talking when he heard Jared sniffling. He couldn't see his face since Jared was on his side, but it was obvious that he was crying. "K-Kid?" Now Misha felt like an asshole.

"W-What did I do to deserve this?" Jared hiccupped. "I'm a good person-" Cough, "-and always try to please others so they can like me. And yet, here I am... Kidnapped, getting drugged- I can't imagine what's next," he sniffled.

Misha frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was us. All us. We judged you and for that I apologize." Jared clawed the sheets when he gazed at Misha. Continuing, "But I promise you, kid. I'll do whatever it takes for you to be free, but it's going to be difficult. Me and my pal will try to help you out. We owe that to you at the very least. Especially since you didn't rat us out."

Jared couldn't help but huff as he said, "Because you're my only ticket to getting out of here. And... I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt. I'd feel bad afterwards." He had a heart of gold, and Jared would never forgive himself if others would have gotten hurt if it was his fault.

"Yeah, we got the wrong guy," Misha murmured to himself. This guy was a good kid who didn't deserve to be here.

"So where am I?" Jared asked as he laid down on his back. He wasn't going to get up anytime soon by the pain that still inflicted on his limbs.

"Uh, you are in our surgery room- Not what you're thinking!" Misha immediately said as he saw Jared's panic expression. "The Boss injected you with ecstasy, and man, you weren't kidding when you said you're not a prostitute. You never had drugs in your life, right?"

Jared shook his head.

"Well, your body had a strong reaction and you started to shake uncontrollably, and I'm talking about seizures here. We had to get you sedated before your body went into shock. Other members of the Mafia gang wanted you dumped on a street rather than to save you."

"Then why didn't they?" Jared let out a shaky sigh. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I was strongly against it. Being second in command has its advantages," Misha grinned. Jared blinked, but didn't say anything as he continued, "so I convinced the Boss to help you, otherwise you would have died."

"Can't believe Jensen preferred to throw me out like trash than to deal with me?"

"Actually, he wanted to save you too," Misha admitted.

Snorting, "Then why did you have to convince him?" Jared crossed his arms, it was crystal clear that no one cared for him. Misha only wanted to help him out because he had a guilty conscious for kidnapping an innocent person.

"As a boss you have to look strong in front of others, regardless if it's not the right thing. You can't look weak to anyone. Whatever you hear in the news about the Boss is only half true. He's not so bad unless you screw him over. You are actually the first person that Jensen wanted to save. Others aren't so lucky."

Gulping, "How so?" Jared shouldn't even be asking, yet curiosity got the best out of him.

"Remember what Matt told you when the first time we met. That as longest you obey the boss you'll be treated like a prince and be protected by him. You disobeyed though, and I honestly expected you to be dead- if you were a whore- but you're not. I think the Boss wanted to spare you because you're a normal guy and..."

"So...he will let me go?" Jared interrupted.

"Uh, no. Actually he's supposed to chop you to pieces and feed you to the crocodiles," Misha said it like nothing. "Since you've seen his face and are kinda useless to him." Like it was the most causal thing he could say, of course, that only made Jared heaved a heavy sigh, practically hyperventilating.

"T-This has to be a dream... Or Chad fucking gave me tequila and I'm fucking... out of it." Jared began to thrash on the medic bed, an anxiety attack overcoming his body. "N..Need- Can't-" Jared was held down by Misha.

"You need to calm down, kid! Can't have you sedated again? Deep breath- Good! Another one." Jared listened to him. Slowly easing his heart, he sat up and continued to breathe in and out for a couple of more minutes. He hadn't had a anxiety attack since high school, almost three years ago. And at that time it was because some jock locked him in a closet.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Jared questioned.

"The Boss still wants you but it seems that the conditions have changed..." Misha paused. "You have two options: first option, you will be the Boss's personal escort and attend to his every needs and never leave his side. Second option, I can help you escape, but once the Boss finds out… you'll be hunted like a dog, be brought back and skinned alive."

"…I'm dead either way then."

"I'm not going to lie. It's going to be a little hard for second option. I'm still going to help you, but there's never been one person that the mafia have never found and killed."

Jared pondered, those were horrible options. "What about my family? I'll never see them again. If I runaway will they get hurt?" That was the main concern for Jared, that his family would be killed if he left the mafia.

Misha sighed, upon hearing the question that he wanted to avoid. They would most likely harm them, especially knowing everything about Jared now. Misha wasn't expecting Jensen to look for every information on the poor boy. Jensen had never done that before. This ruined Misha's chances of getting Jared out safely without anyone else getting hurt.

Debating for a second, Misha looked directly at Jared as he said, "Probably. We already know who you are, Jared Padalecki. Your parents are named Gerald and Sherri, and you have two siblings: Jeff and Megan." He would have went on since he read Jared's file earlier, however Misha decided to stop. Jared got the message.

"No! Please don't hurt my family! I'll even go with the first option," he cried. There was no way out of this, even if he did escaped: he would be hunted down like a wild animal, or worse, have his family killed. Jared wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to them.

"Smart choice. I know you're not used to this life and I don't blame you. But you should be fine, just don't upset the Boss. In the meantime I will try to see if there's something else I can do. But don't get your hopes up, kid. I'm already in boiling water with going against the Boss behind his back," annoyance lingered in his tone as he slightly scowled.

Even though that should have made Jared shake with fear. He couldn't help but feel a small hope in Misha's words.

"T-Thank you," Jared said, timidly.

"Call me, Misha." For the first time he gave a genuine smile to Jared.


End file.
